Row Row Row your boat
by Koenta
Summary: -
1. Commodore

Author's note: I do not own the characters! So don't sue me! Savvy? Well, this is my first fic of my life, so go easy on it will ye? Its Slashy.x_x) dun say I didn't warn ya! Norrington/Gillette.*drooooolz*  
  
Anways!!! Enjoy if you can!:)  
  
~koenta ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Row Row Row your Boat  
  
Commodore Norrington was sitting all by himself by Fort Charles, where Sparrow had escaped that afternoon. It was nearly night time and Gillette was getting worry of his Commander. Wind chill was giving Gillette hard time to approach the Commodore quietly, for he couldn't help to keep his teeth chattering against the heavy wind.  
  
'Gillette,' Norrington signed 'its you.' When he saw the young Lieutenant approached him.  
  
'Why, Sir. Is something bothering you? You look pale, if you don't get inside soon you'll catch a cold, and as for a Commodore I think you know very well how important it is to keep yourself in good shape.'  
  
'I.yes, thank you for your concern.' Norrington began to stood up 'You're right. It's getting late. I should finish most of my paperwork tonight.' As the Commodore made his way Gillette spoke again.  
  
'Are you still thinking about Ms. Swann sir?' Norrington looked back at the younger man, but said nothing and headed inside.  
  
Gillette followed Norrington closely as they walk, as if afraid if Norrington will suddenly run off and jump off the cliff outside to attempt suicide. Norrington noticed Gillette's behavior and signed and turned to him  
  
'Gillette, I won't go off and kill myself you know,' he smiled at him 'not for some silly business.' Gillette managed a soft grin but still continued his close guard of the Commodore. As they approached the front entrances they can hear the sound of showering water outside.  
  
'Good grief, it was fine awhile ago, and it's already raining like mad.' Norrington sighed.  
  
'Is your carriage waiting outside for you sir?'  
  
'No, I was planning to walk home today.that's quite alright, I can manage a little rain, I wanted to walk anyway. Well good night Gillette, I'll see you tomorrow' Gillette didn't reply but looked..tortured, as if he's chocked on something. Commodore noticed and looked at him, and grinned. A very wide grin, but tried to smooth it out with his hand. Trying hard not to laugh.  
  
'Is something wrong, Lieutenant?' Norrington laughed 'You look.you look ill.' Gillette must have noticed how silly he looks so he turned away and blush.  
  
'It's nothing sir, just wondering if you need.need a company sir. I'll be glad to walk with you.'  
  
Norrington was surprised by his offer but agreed. He does need some company. As they walk, they didn't speak much. Gillette wasted most of his time looking at his own feet and fidgeting with his own fingers. He was nervous, he never was really. Being alone with the Commodore wasn't a big deal, until now. He has this very feeling of wanting to hide, but another part of him wanted to stay longer with him. Its raining even harder now, both of the men soon were soaked. Norrington didn't notice Gillette's nervous behavior this time. He was too busy looking ahead, but not really looking at the road, but deeply in thought.  
  
'Commodore sir.' Gillette felt his face growing hot and red as he spokes those words. Norrington snapped out of his little thinking world and looked at the soaked man beside him.  
  
'Oh yes, sorry?' feeling guilty forgetting about his company, Commodore scratched his face.  
  
'I.I.justwanttosayI'llalwaysstaybyyoursidenomatterswhathappens.' Gillette blurred out, not daring to look into the Commodore's eyes. He can feel his heart beating against his ribs so hard it hurts. He can even feel it at the tip of his fingers.  
  
"Why.thank you Gillette, I really appreciate it."  
  
Norrington gave a soft smile, looking at Gillette. (well, more of looking at his hat cuz Gillette is looking at his feet again lol) Gillette looked up to Norrington this time, and was totally stunned. The Commodore never looked so attractive before. His river blue eyes blended into the rainy night so well, and his water dripping face made him almost irresistible. Gillette's mouth quickly dried and the idea of thinking about the Commodore like that was driving him crazy. He can feel himself bumping into Norrington as they walk, each time, his heart races faster. Before they knew it, they have reached the Commodore's mansion. As Norrington stepped in the house, he was immediately greeted by his butler and servants.  
  
'Mr. Duncan, please grab some fresh clothing for Mr. Gillette. He has been walking with me the whole way.' Norrington requested his butler as he takes two towels for Gillette and himself. They both tried their best to dry themselves off, and took off their coat and set across the fireplace, hoping the warm fire would warm them up.  
  
'Well Gillette, mind to stay for the night? It'll be too cruel for me to send you back home after you walked all these ways with me, in this kind of weather.' Gillette's head shot up, causing him to spill some of his tea Mr. Duncan had offered him along with cloths. He doesn't know what to say, or couldn't find his own voice so he nodded to the Commodore.  
  
'Oh good then, we are settled.Mr. Duncan would you be so kind and lead Mr. Gillette to his room?' Duncan nodded to his master and started heading upstairs, looking back at Gillette, instructing him to follow.  
  
'Well, hem.thank you very much, Commodore. Good night then.' Gillette left his chair and head for the stairs. Norrington gave him a nod and closed his eyes.  
  
'Norrington must be tired, so much had happened today.' thought Gillette as he thanked Mr. Duncan and entered the quest room. The room was wide, with simple furniture, yet elegant. Gillette sat on the four-poster bed and changed into the cloths Mr. Duncan had presented him, took off his wig and tie his hair into a pony tail. Pulled out his pocket watch, it's nearly 11 already. 


	2. A wrong thing to do

None of the characters belong to me! So pls dun sue me!!:D Anyways, Chap 2 is up now! :3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gillette couldn't sleep that night, rolling over and over.  
  
Checks watch, 12:30  
  
Checks watch, 1:00  
  
Checks watch, 1:45  
  
Checks watch, 2:30  
  
Checks watch, 3:30  
  
Gillette couldn't take it anymore. He rolled off the bed and pulled over his not-yet-so-dried coat and headed down stair for a glass of water. When he reached down stair, the only light were on was the warm glazing light from the fire place. There were a figure Gillette spotted on an arm chair across the fire place, the same one Norrington had seat in. He approaches the figure closer and saw it was a human sleeping soundly in it. It's Norrington. Norrington seat there sleeping soundly, having a thin blanket as a cover. Gillette smiled sweetly at the Commodore, walking quietly to him.  
  
'Poor James must be very tired.' Gillette placed both hands on Norrington's shoulder, and began to slowly massage it. 'Just look at you.'  
  
Norrington jerked awake as he felt the impact on him. He tried to stand up but was pushed back down by Gillette.  
  
'Commodore, don't worry. It's just me, Gillette.' Gillette breathed into his ear making Norrington shiver.  
  
'Gillette? Wah.what are you.'  
  
'Shhh.just try to relax Commodore,' as Gillette started to push down on his shoulder 'I swear it will make you feel better.' Just as Gillette starts Norrington already started to moan. But came back into senses and wanted to stand up again.  
  
'Em, I'm still feeling slightly uncomfortable.' Gillette said nothing but continued his massage, causing Norrington to fall back into the chair. 'Oh...yes, right there. It has been feeling really tight there these days.' Norrington swallowed hard. It felt so good that Norrington didn't even notice where Gillette's hand had traveled. Lower and lower, to his chest then to stomach.Norrington gasped. Gillette quickly backed away because he indeed know he had gone too far, he shouldn't have let his hand traveled that far, too far. There were a silent for around 5 minutes, but Norrington broke the silent by saying something rather odd.  
  
'Ah em, ah um wa..you em.se..wah-ah, em..' Norrington paused, apple red in the face, noticing that he's not making any sense so he tried again, 'that was.' paused again as if searching for the correct word in a huge dictionary '.unusual.'  
  
Gillette could feel himself blushing in tremendous speed, embarrass as ever, feeling his legs giving away on his body weight and listening to his own heart beat pounding into his ears wasn't helping him at all.  
  
'This is the end of me' Gillette thought to himself.  
  
".Off you go"  
  
Gillette dared to look up this right eye and spot the man he just 'touched' seating back into the arm chair, back facing him. Without a word, Gillette headed for his quest room. Forgetting about the threats for a glass of water, he closed the door and falls back onto the bed, eyes wide awake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok, dat was chap 2! Next chap will feature Norrie boycotting Gillie!!  
  
Amy Shinomori: Thank you so sososososoosoooooo much for reading!! Im SO glad you liked it!! I personally thinks Gillette is one of the most adorable boy there is~~;) Hopes you enjoy chap.2 as well! (Even though Gillette is kinda.did something very not-himself.at least dats what I think anyway) 


	3. A whole day ahead of you

Nope, you don't get to sue me.cuz none of the characters belong to me savvy? Chap 3 is up! Pls read and R&R! Fanks~v! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gillette slowly opened his eyes, slowly turned his head toward the windows to spot tiny light coming through the curtains. He seat up, feeling dizzy he took out his pocket watch and reads the time, 5:46am. He had drifted into sleep.the memory of last night sickens him. He normally enjoyed waking up extra early and getting ready for his work, but this morning, he hated it. He doesn't want to wake up, he doesn't want to go to work, and he doesn't want to see Norrington.Gillette signed. Falling back on to the pillow, he's head starts swirling again.  
  
"Gahh!! How could I be SO stupid??" Gillette screamed under the pillow, trying to suffocate himself. "I shouldn't even have stayed here! I should've gone home right after walking the commodore home..or I shouldn't even walk him home!! Why?? How could I be so stupid!!?"  
  
He scratched his head frantically. Gillette then seat up slowly again, panting hard. Placed his feet onto the floor and headed for the men's room. He looked in to the mirror, and chuckled.  
  
"You got to be the worst lieutenant I've ever seen."  
  
****  
  
Norrington was sitting in his chair in front of his untouched breakfast. Mr. Ducken looked at this master, aging his food, he asked.  
  
"Why, master. You haven't touched your meal yet. You have been sitting there for half an hour already! Your food is getting cold.its no good for you."  
  
"Hmm.I'm not hungry,"  
  
"You at least have to eat a bite. You have a whole day ahead of you. You need some food to please your stomach, or else where will you get your energy from? Here, I'll heat it up for you again"  
  
"No it's fine, I'll eat it now. No need for the troublesome." The commodore stabbed on his egg and forcefully putted in his mouth. It tasted like cotton.  
"He's is right, I have a whole day ahead of me.waiting for me." He thought while chewing on his flavorless egg. After he ate ¼ of the food on his plate, he stood up  
  
"Ahh...Ms. Maudie," he called to his young maid whom have been standing behind him the whole time. "Please feed these foods to the stray outside my door, he look like he hasn't eaten in weeks already. And Mr. Ducken, please get my carriage ready, I'm leaving now."  
  
"Yes sir, leaving extra early today commodore?" "... Yes I am."  
  
*****  
  
Gillette tiptoed down stair, fully alert. Trying to take as long as possible, he once again, let out another deep sigh. He made his way down to the dinning room, holding his head up high. He looked around, no commodore. He let out a huge relive sigh.  
  
"Sir! " Gillette gave a startled jolt looked behind him. The butler Mr. Ducken was just making his way in through the front door. "The Commodore just left, he left extra early then the usual day. I asked him to wait for you but he refused." Gillette let out a weak smile "Oh, that's quite alright." There's no doubt the Commodore had forgotten what had happened.  
  
"Here, please sit down sir. I'll be fetching your breakfast." Ms. Maudie offered sweetly, giving a little flirting nudge but the young Lieutenant didn't seem to notice it at all.  
  
"Oh, that's very kind of you ma'am, but I think I'm going to skip breakfast. Thank you very much and good day to you two." With that, Gillette nodded to Mr. Ducken and Ms. Maudie and headed for the door.  
  
I just notice the boycott part comes in da NEXT chap.hah hah sowwie! Anyways, that was Chap 3.a lil silly._) 


	4. boycott

Gillette walked down the street, dragging his heavy legs with him. Unaware of people tipping their hats and saying things like "Good morning, sir!" or "Fine day isn't it, Lieutenant." It's almost like as if he had gone deaf. When he reached the fort, he straightens his jacket, pulled his pants, rubbed his shoe on the side of his legs, putted on a fake smile and head in. Everything seems normal, just like everyday; soldiers guarding, sailors loading up the loads and officers walking around giving directions.  
  
"Oh good, my life is back into path now." Putting away his fake smile and putting on his real smile, "Nothing had change at all! Why was I so worried, oh silly me."  
  
Gillette felt something poking his back and turned around, and there stood one of his best pal, Lieutenant Grooves.  
  
"Grooves!" pulling a even bigger smile "So good to see you!"  
  
"Gillette.so good to see you too, looking mighty jumpy today?" "By the way, did you have the Commodore's order? He had been asking around but I don't have it."  
  
"Oh that.yeah I got it. It's in my office." He's smile fading once he heard the word 'Commodore.'  
  
"Oh great! Now that's solve. Please do hurry and give it to him, that order is quite important." Ending his sentence, Grooves started to turn and leave, but instead, he was stopped by Gillette; pulling him back on his arm.  
  
"Um, Grooves? Can you please give it to the Commodore for me?"  
  
Grooves looked puzzled, "Why don't you give it to him?"  
  
"..Just my reason."  
  
When they were heading toward Gillette's office, the commodore just happened to walk past.  
  
"Commodore, sir!" yelled Grooves once he spot Norrington, running to him and pulling Gillette with him.  
  
"The order, sir! Gillette has it."  
  
"Excellent job Lieutenant Grooves. Please hand it to me as soon as possible. I'll be over at the Dauntless." Norrington said it in his average tone, not even glancing over at Gillette direction, then quickly walked away. 


End file.
